One:Number31
by Neviy
Summary: [OS][UA][Netwmas]"C'est comment la vie à New-York, Newtie ?". Newt reposa sa tasse et plongea dans l'abysse ambré des yeux de Thomas.


Bonjour à vous,

Certaines d'entre vous le savent déjà, j'ai récemment voyagé à **New-York**. Mon rythme d'écriture s'est considérablement ralenti, j'ai beaucoup de choses à gérer, mais cette incroyable ville m'a inspiré un OS qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Merci à _Akimichi_ pour sa motivation et son soutien ! Je reviens vite sur **_Priorité à droite_** , promis.

(Le titre de l'OS a été un cruel dilemme, j'ai finalement gardé mon idée initiale)(Fond musical : _Fakear - Mantra_ , je n'écris quasi que sur du Fakear, voilà).

Notez également que tous les lieux décrits dans cette fiction ont été visités. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture,

* * *

Un doux sourire fleurit sur les fines lèvres du jeune homme, tandis qu'il levait le menton pour savourer le silence environnant, troublé uniquement par le son feutré de ses pas. Ses muscles se déliaient lentement, un à un, tandis qu'il traversait sans hésitation aucune, les nombreuses salles de l'étage. Il sentait son corps se relâcher et la satisfaction l'envahit sauvagement, illuminant encore son esprit, alors même que son enveloppe charnelle baignait dans la clarté des lieux. Newton Isaac ne se sentait jamais aussi bien qu'au Museum of Modern Art.

Il avait trouvé refuge au MoMA quatre ans auparavant et, bien qu'il eût déjà visité le musée à trois reprises, le jeune homme de dix-huit ans avait été subjugué. Libéré de sa foule et de son bruit, le conservatoire semblait lui avoir délivré ses plus profonds secrets. Dès lors, troublé par le flot d'émotions puissantes et variées qui avait déferlé en lui, il avait fait du MoMA son sanctuaire.

Newton avait passé l'intégralité de la première année à découvrir chaque recoin du musée, à voir et savourer chaque pièce, à apprécier chaque salle, chaque banc, à associer et dissocier chaque ressenti et atmosphère. Surpris, à chacune de ses nouvelles visites, intrigué par toutes les nouvelles pièces, il ne s'était et ne se lasserait probablement jamais de ces lieux.

Certaines pièces et collections s'étaient détachées, ces œuvres particulières dont la simple vue pouvait couper le souffle, troubler la vue, faire monter les larmes. Le jeune homme, s'il variait toujours ses parcours et leurs contenus, passait des heures devant cette série de photographies, ce tableau, cet objet. Il se ressourçait dans ces moments, trouvait l'apaisement, lisait les émotions. A mesure de ses allées et venues, il avait su capter les moments les plus calmes, les plus propices à ses introspections artistiques. En cette matinée ensoleillée de mai, il avait grand espoir de trouver sa salle libre de toute présence humaine.

Newton inspira, se délectant de cette odeur si agréable, une odeur de bois, presque indescriptible. Les yeux clos, il pénétra dans la salle, sa salle. Celle dans laquelle il avait dû passer des jours entiers, celle dans laquelle il se sentait le mieux, celle qui l'avait fait réaliser à quel point l'art l'appelait. Quelques mois après la découverte du MoMA, il s'était bousculé, avait quitté l'université de droit qu'il n'avait choisie que par défaut et devoir et avait rejoint un cursus de dessin, dans lequel il suivait quelques cours d'art dramatique et de photographie. Ses visites au conservatoires avaient doubles et sa personnalité, déjà ciselée, s'était encore affirmée.

Il rouvrit les yeux, s'arrêta net. Au cinquième étage du Museum of Modern Art de New-York, ce mardi printanier, en toute fin de matinée, Newton Isaac trouva son banc favori, la place phare de son si précieux sanctuaire, l'assise de bois où il avait tant siégé, occupé par un jeune homme inconnu. Ses cheveux bruns peu disciplinés frôlaient son front et ses yeux whisky semblaient prisonniers du tableau lui faisant face. Newt grimaça doucement. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien cette sensation irréelle d'être infiniment magnétisé par l'une des plus grandes toiles de Jackson Pollock, attiré à en perdre la notion du temps, à n'en plus remarquer les gens, leurs allées et venues. Il avisa alors la veste du brun, posée à ses côtés et en déduit, un peu désappointé qu'il lui faudrait se trouver un nouveau sanctuaire pour la journée.

Frustré, un peu troublé, ne sachant pas bien où se placer dans ses émotions contradictoires, le blond se prit à détailler l'étranger, ses quelques tâches de rousseurs, son expression neutre, ses bras musclés et ses mains détendues. Alors, sans chercher une autre de ses éminentes sources d'apaisement et d'inspiration, Newton quitta le MoMA, abandonnant le calme du conservatoire pour les rues new-yorkaises.

* * *

Le blond passa la main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant plus encore, avant de soupirer longuement et de ranger son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. Il jeta un œil à la jeune fille qui s'acharnait sur son smartphone, son amie aux lunettes de soleil en velours somnolant sur son épaule droite, lui laissant comme seuls alliés ses baskets bleues et roses et son sac à dos parsemés de badges féministes en français. Seuls les touristes persistaient à chercher du réseau dans le métro, sur la ligne 7 qui plus est. Newton soupira encore, ils ne devaient pas être très loin du centre de la Terre. Vingt-trois ans qu'il vivait dans cette ville fourmillante et s'il avait fini par assimiler les plans diaboliques du métro, il en gardait une réelle compassion pour les étrangers. Les nombreuses lignes étaient organisées de manière presque archaïque, l'extension du système de transport dépassant rapidement la place disponible pour les constructions. Plusieurs trains souterrains passaient sur les mêmes quais, les travaux et détours étaient quotidiens, en bref, l'enfer était palpable. Il s'extirpa enfin du serpent métallique et après avoir monté les escalators les plus longs et raides du monde, il retrouva la lumière naturelle.

Le beau brun amateur de Pollock l'avait forcé à changer ses plans. Il avait donc décidé d'exploiter la douce température et les larges parcelles ensoleillées du mois de mai. Sans même envisager Central Park, il avait rejoint East Village, et déambulait à présent sur la septième. Newton aimait sa ville, son authenticité, ses multiples endroits méconnus qui l'inspiraient à mourir. Il ne se lassait jamais de rejoindre le toit de ces vieux immeubles dans le Bronx, de passer ses dimanches à Harlem, de dessiner partout, tout le temps, à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

Le jeune homme ôta sa veste en velours côtelé lie-de-vin et s'installa en tailleur au milieu de l'étendue herbeuse du Tompkins Square Park. Moins prisé des touristes, à proximité de glaciers d'exception et peuplé d'animaux, c'était l'un des lieux printaniers les plus agréable que Newt connaissait. Après quelques minutes d'observation, il ouvrit son livre et se plongea dans le déchiffrage. Newton Isaac, né de parents britanniques et détenteur d'un accent typique qu'il s'évertuait à entretenir, s'était mis en tête d'apprendre une nouvelle langue. Et son choix s'était porté sur le français. Le français. Le blond secoua la tête en maudissant la langue des artistes et ses innombrables règles de grammaires et exceptions à ces mêmes règles. Il se replongea dans le premier tome d'Harry Potter, haussant les sourcils à chaque nouveau mot incongru.

Tandis qu'il lisait, un jeune chien s'approcha de lui pour quémander un peu d'attention. Le blond le gratta volontiers entre les oreilles et s'amusa de le voir chercher des câlins chez toutes les personnes installées dans le carré vert qu'il avait adopté. Il repéra sa maîtresse qui sourit, résignée. Le jeune homme reprit sa lecture, se délectant de la douceur du soleil sur sa peau pâle.

« Jackson ! »

Newt releva la tête, presque brusquement et son regard capta le chien qui revenait vers sa propriétaire en trottinant joyeusement. Il avait presque oublié son plan initial, la salle de Jackson Pollock occupée. Il avait presque oublié le brun. Ses traits lui revinrent si précisément en mémoire qu'il cilla. Il avait des beaux yeux et des lèvres bien dessinées. Il aimait l'art, il fréquentait le MoMA. Comment pouvait-il bien se prénommer ?

Newton ressassait toujours ces quelques questions en s'endormant dans son appartement ce soir-là et lorsqu'il entra enfin dans ses rêves, l'East River avait pris une étonnante teinte whisky.

* * *

La douce et chaude journée ensoleillée du mardi avait laissé place à une grisaille affolante et Newton rabattit sèchement la capuche de son ciré jaune sur ses ondulations claires. Il sortait de ses cours et n'avait la tête ni à aller terminer ses croquis dans une bibliothèque envahie de touriste détrempés, ni à rentrer sur son île, manger un bol de ramen instantanés. Il prit donc machinalement la route de son café préféré, en songeant à tout le bien que lui ferait un latte au caramel délicatement moussé par Jonas.

Il poussa la porte vitrée et s'approcha du bar sous les salutations chaleureuses du brun à lunettes qui tenait le café.

« Newt ! Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, le temps est horrible, je sais. Je te sers comme d'habitude ? Au fait, Winston a testé une nouvelle recette de cookie, tu lui ferais l'honneur de goûter ? »

Le blond entama la conversation avec son ami, son regard glissant sur ses deux fauteuils préférés, en cuir camel abimé, placés tout au fond de l'échoppe. L'immense miroir rond accroché derrière donnait cette incroyable sensation d'espace au café, et la décoration majoritairement boisée, vintage, additionnée de touches de couleurs et d'éléments tous plus cozy les uns que les autres créait une atmosphère unique.

Il attrapa sa tasse en fer blanc et se pencha pour la poser sur la tablette en hêtre. Une tasse entamée s'y trouvait déjà. Newton y ajouta tout de même la sienne et s'assis, en jetant un coup d'œil au bomber gris posé sur le second fauteuil. Il eût, l'espace d'un instant, l'impression de reconnaître le vêtement. Il vida son esprit aussi encombré que le ciel new-yorkais et se plongea dans l'Ecole des Sorciers (décidemment comment les français avaient-ils pu traduire The Pilosopher's Stone par l'Ecole des Sorcier ?), quand un bruissement lui fit lever la tête.

Newt cessa de respirer. A quelques centimètres de lui, le brun du MoMA se réinstallait dans le cuir camel, un sourire serein fixé sur les lèvres bien dessinées auxquelles il n'avait cessé de penser depuis la veille. Le blond attrapa sa tasse, se brûlant violemment la langue avec son latte, incapable de réfléchir, de prononcer un mot ou de détourner son regard. Le brun eût la décence de ne pas le relever et de retourner poliment au Roi Lear.

Newton Isaac cru s'asphyxier, tant l'air refusait de pénétrer ses poumons. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne parvienne à se concentrer sur son propre livre, attiré par les traits du brun, troublé par la sérénité qu'il dégageait, tiraillé par l'envie de lui parler.

« Tu lis en français ? »

L'être qui l'emprisonnait de son magnétisme, le libéra de sa voix à la fois grave et douce. Newt y décela un adorable accent qu'il ne situa pas directement.

« J'essaye d'apprendre, cette langue est infernale. »

Le brun haussa les sourcils, une moue rieuse s'affichant sur son visage. Il referma son livre et pivota vers le blond, attrapant sa tasse au passage.

« On ne se connaît même pas encore et tu voudrais déjà me vexer ? »

Newt se mordit violemment la langue, qu'il avait déjà précédemment brûlée. Il retint un cri. Chercha une réponse adéquate. N'en trouva pas. Le plus bel homme qui lui ai jamais été donné de rencontrer se trouvait face à lui, amateur de Jackson Pollock et de William Shakespeare, lui parlant avec un accent français à se damner. L'inconnu le sauva une nouvelle fois.

« Je t'accord que le français est loin d'être une langue facile. J'ai l'impression que tu as un accent aussi. D'où viens-tu naufragé ? »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un léger mouvement de la main et Newton baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Il avait osé le ciré jaune avec la marinière, le slim retroussé et les Chelsea en plastique. Il adorait les vêtements, les possibilités d'association qu'ils offraient et ce qu'ils permettaient d'exprimer. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

« La Grande-Bretagne est une terre exceptionnelle, mon cher. Au fait, t'aime pas les marins ?

\- J'adore ! L'association est fantastique, rit le brun. Et comment s'appelle notre audacieux pirate britannique ?

\- Newt, je m'appelle Newt. »

Il serra volontiers la main du brun, en tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque et d'ignorer la divine couleur whisky qui se coulait dans le propre ébène de ses iris.

« Enchanté, Newt, moi, c'est Thomas ».

Peut-être était-ce le simple prénom du brun ou sa façon de répéter son propre patronyme qui l'avait délicieusement électrisé. Newton Isaac n'en sut jamais rien.

* * *

La tête posée sur son bras, Newt retravaillait un trait, le visage étiré en une grimace mi- concentrée mi- insatisfaite. A ses côtés, Thomas dégaina son téléphone et tenta d'immortaliser la scène, s'attirant les râleries du blond, qui l'accusa expressément de bloquer l'avancée de l'art.

Le brun sourit tendrement. Il y avait trois mois de cela, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rencontrés au Old Country Café et depuis lors, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, se trouvant de nombreux goûts et points communs malgré des caractères différents et atypiques. Après deux heures de conversations variées et plusieurs cafés, Newt avait fini par avouer à Thomas qu'il l'avait vu sur son banc au MoMA et ce-dernier s'était confondu en excuse, lui promettant de l'avertir la prochaine fois qu'il investirait les lieux. Ils avaient échangés leurs numéro et le blond ne manquait jamais, lui non plus de l'alerter de ses visites au musée.

Le matin même, Thomas avec réceptionné un « Je suis au MoMA, ce matin, Tommy » et avait proposé au blond de le rencontrer un peu plus tard dans la journée. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. Le brun étudiait la médecine et effectuait son stage dans un hôpital new-yorkais, espérant pouvoir intégrer la faculté de médecine à Midtown et y continuer son internat. Il lisait un manuel d'anatomie que Newt n'aurait pu ouvrir que pour apprendre les proportions de l'être humain dans ses dessins. Celui-ci s'appliquait à retranscrire la perspective de la gare de Grand Central, à partir des clichés qu'il avait pris en début d'après-midi, se fondant dans la horde de touristes enthousiastes. Le blond était concentré sur son travail, mais il ne manquait pas d'observer régulièrement Thomas. Il connaissait par cœur chaque trait de son visage et il avait maintes fois tenté de reproduire la couleur de ses yeux sur ses travaux à l'aquarelle, sans succès. Une nouvelle fois, Newton s'astreint au silence. Il lui dirait, le moment venu.

Ils quittèrent la magnifique bibliothèque aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. Thomas ne taisait pas son enthousiasme en traversant l'édifice aux incroyables plafonds, escaliers, meubles, moulures, lumières. Newt sourit, moqueur. Il n'était pas en reste, depuis toutes ces années qu'il fréquentait les lieux, il était toujours émerveillé. Il se figea soudain, en voyant Thomas se tourner vers lui, quelques marches plus bas. Merveille dans la magnificence des lieux, il souriait, ses cheveux en bataille retombant sur son front, ses yeux levés vers lui. Newt perdit son sourire.

« Tu sais que tu es rayonnant parmi tous ces moldus, Thomas Edison ? »

Le concerné se contenta de rire, s'approchant plus encore de la perfection, faisant chuter le cœur de Newt de quelques centimètres de plus dans sa poitrine.

« Tu mérites d'être envoyé à Serpentard, Newton Isaac. Mais pourquoi pas, j'ai toujours trouvé Drago Malefoy diablement sexy. »

Newton Isaac reçut une nouvelle et énième décharge. Il ne survirait pas longtemps à ce rythme.

* * *

Les bouteilles en verres s'entrechoquèrent et Thomas porta le champagne le moins désastreux que le duo avait pu trouver directement à ses lèvres. A sa droite, Newton débouchait cette fameuse limonade, qu'on ne trouvait que chez son dépanneur préféré et entreprit d'ouvrir les diverses denrées qu'ils avaient réunies. Le brun regarda autour de lui. Il aimait particulièrement l'appartement de Newton, et en particulier, sa proximité avec la rive. Le blond vivait sur Roosevelt Island, entre Manhattan et Brooklyn. La petite île, accessible en trois minutes par téléphérique, cinq en métro, rassemblait toutes les qualités du monde. Proche de tout, calme à souhait, équipée d'une rive confortable et souvent déserte, elle offrait une vue dégagée sur la skyline de Manhattan et sur les meilleurs couchers de soleil new-yorkais.

C'est l'un de ces bancs en pierre, miraculeusement dotés d'un dossier que le duo avait investi pour fêter la nouvelle. Thomas s'installait définitivement à New-York, intégrait l'université et avait même proposé une colocation à Newton. Ce-dernier l'observa un instant. Il s'était juré de lui en parler ce soir. Mais en avisant le brun mis en difficulté par la fonction photo panoramique de son smartphone, il se contenta de saisir la bouteille de champagne.

« C'est comment la vie à New-York ?

\- Tu vis ici depuis quatre mois, Tommy…

\- Non, mais je veux dire, la vraie vie à New-York, depuis des années, tu vois, quand tu connais tout.

\- Tu connais jamais tout de New-York. »

Thomas se renfrogna lançant un coup de coude au blond.

« Réponds.

\- Je dirai que c'est la liberté. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu t'imposes pas de limites si t'en as pas envie. »

Le brun détailla son ami, dont les yeux ne lâchaient pas l'horizon obscur, au-delà duquel le soleil s'était depuis longtemps couché. Il était calme, ses traits fins avaient semblé accompagner le soleil dans son inévitable descente.

« Il n'y a que toi qui sois vraiment libre. T'es la personne la plus libre que je connaisse. T'es comme le soleil. »

Newt inspira l'air frais du soir et referma ses bras autour de lui dans une tentative vaine de se réchauffer.

« Je crois pas que le soleil soit libre. »

Les minutes continuèrent à s'égrainer en silence. Thomas s'approcha du blond jusqu'à coller leurs deux épaules.

« T'as froid ?

\- Un peu.

\- Tu veux rentrer ?

\- Non. »

Le brun hésita une seconde. Il prit Newt entre ses bras. Le blond sentit la chaleur du corps de Thomas contre lui, fut tenté d'en profiter, de se coller au torse parfait de celui dont il rêvait chaque nuit. Newton se dégagea brusquement, renversant au passage la bouteille.

Thomas ne dit rien, absorbé subitement par les quelques dernières gorgées de champagne qui se rependaient sur les pavées irréguliers. Le liquide filait, envahissant les trous et les espaces vides du sol. Seul son esprit était béant. Ses yeux whisky glissèrent lentement sur les vans moutarde de Newt, ses préférées. Il portait un jean gris, retroussé comme toujours, et sa marinière. C'était celle qu'il portait lors de leur rencontre. Les yeux de Thomas passèrent sur le visage parfait de Newt puis crochetèrent ses prunelles foncées, pleines de profondeur, semblant contenir le monde entier. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche.

« Tu peux pas juste faire ça, Thomas, tu peux pas juste agir comme ça, et, je sais pas. Tu ne comprends pas, ça peut pas se passer comme ça, tu peux pas… »

Le brun se leva, franchit d'un pas la distance le séparant de Newt et attrapa son menton dans sa main. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, qui, d'abord surpris, saisit sa nuque pour prolonger le contact. Le temps s'arrêta tandis que leurs bouches continuaient de danser l'une contre l'autre. Thomas finit par s'écarter en souriant, prenant finalement Newt entre ses bras.

« Je peux pas quoi ? »

* * *

Ce mardi matin-là, au Museum of Modern Art, la foule ne se bousculait pas. Quelques curieux se promenaient entre les collections permanentes ou découvraient l'exposition sur Adrian Pipper. S'ils prenaient le temps de monter au cinquième étage et de marcher jusqu'à la salle du fond, ils auraient eu le loisir d'admirer la prestigieuse toile One : Numéro 31 de Jackson Pollock, ainsi qu'un brun aux yeux whisky et un blond en ciré jaune, assis côte à côte sur le meilleur banc de la ville de New-York.

* * *

Merci de votre temps,


End file.
